Build for You
by Fuucilla
Summary: Keith is one of the best agents that the intergalactic peace agency, but he has a problem. He is unable to work with a team and the agency has threatened with fire him if he doesn't found a partner soon. Luckily for him, the agency has a solution, the new project "My Android friend" which is still on trial.
1. Chapter 1: Switched On

Primer capítulo: Switched on.

Keith was at least impatient; the drab sound of the chronometer in his helmet was drilling his nerves while he was stirring uncomfortably in his position.

Just 10 more tics left…

" _Come on, come on, come on!"_

There were footsteps in the hall.

His hand tightened over his knife, shoulders tensing like he was a prowling feline. The tics remain indifferent beating in his helmet.

The owner of the steps; a slender alien soldier, completely armed, with four hands and a lonely glowing eye in a red skinny face, went with steady march towards the end of the corridor. Keith sharpened his ears, listening the soldier's beating heart and breathing: some benefit had to have being a half-blood of the most terrific warrior race in the universe. Even if his anatomy was apparently a normal human anatomy, his senses deeply trained were really sharp, and they told him that the plan was going fine (or "peachy" how his partner would like to say). The soldier was peaceful, for him this was a perfectly normal day.

 _Just that it wasn't._

A smile lengthened on Keith's face, nothing better than a perfectly executed mission to lighten up his mood. The soldier's footsteps stopped in front of a door with an imposing "Do not enter", but it didn't seem like a problem to the alien soldier, who typed in the password and completing some pupil scanning, the door had opened in no time.

One step inside, and Keith was already in his back, knocking him out with one fluent and efficient movement. With the soldier unconscious on the ground, Keith entered the room.

A fast scan of the room allowed him to notice that it was a small place. A narrow room full of computers and panels, with some kind of platform in the center. Upon this platform was a black un-gravitational sphere and it was malignly floating surrounded by some kind of force field.

Getting to the sphere was his goal, but Keith doesn't really know how to get it out of the force field. If his inner count was right, it means that only a few tics remain before completely ruining the plan. Keith frowned, his mind moving at full speed, he wasn't a tech expert so trying to disconnect the device manually was out of the question.

Therefore, the decission had to be made quickly and, like all in Keith's life, an impulse, guided by his instinct. Quickly taking the gun from his belt and aiming carelessly, only two shots were needed at the base of the container to make the force field fall. Less than a second after, the alarms began to sound. Keith had already imagined that this would happen, so he quickly took the sphere and threw himself towards the door before it closed completely locking the thief there (and it was fortunate that the room was really small, or he wouldn't have achieved it).

The hallway was fortunately still empty, so it was easy to run there. Keith managed to keep the sphere in his bag while he thought about the next step. His partner, who had the mission to lower the defenses and clear the ship's port, should be still full hands with the defenses (which were not an easy task for what Keith had noticed when he infiltrated before).

He ran to the ship's port, knowing that he would have to take care of the sentinels by himself, even if he was in danger of losing the newly recovered treasure. However, a new surprise was waiting for him when he arrived at the port.

His partner ( _the one who was supposed to have finished his first task_ ) was sitting comfortably on a pile of sentries, his long legs stretched out, his bright blue eyes staring at him amused as he swung his weapon between his hands.

- **Hey agent, the port is clean** \- he sang, and Keith could have sworn he sounded self-satisfied.

\- **A002, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here already. -** Keith didn't know whether to sound angry or relieved, certainly he was confused. His android partner wasn't supposed to break his orders. He wasn't supposed to "be able" to break them anyway.

- **Lance** \- amend his partner, sounding annoyed **\- I told you, I hate be named by my code. I prefer the name I chose.-**

 **-W...wha… nevermind, Lance. Why did you break my orders?** \- Keith questioned again.

 **-Huh… well, I could hear you, by the transmitter, I realized something was happening, so I made my part quickly. Was I wrong? -** Lance looked repentant, almost sad. And Keith was confused again by how human the android looked. A small vibration of the sphere in his bag reminded him that there were other issues to attend at this moment.

- **We have to go. NOW!** \- Without waiting for his partner to follow his instructions ( _and perhaps fearing he would break them again_ ) he took his arm and pulled it towards the nearest ship.

Later when they were already far from the planet they had assaulted, and back in their ship, Keith was still thinking about what had happened, while observing his partner's side of the corner, tapping a song with his feet on the control panel of the ship. It was the fourth mission they completed together, and this time Keith could really feel that there was something more in the way they synchronized. He knew that Lance was "supposed" to have to synchronize with him, yet he was uncomfortable with the feeling that there was more than one program, a set of codes, in the way they followed each other's steps.

Keith sighed, brusquely brushing the hair off his face; the length was becoming annoying, but for some reason he was reluctant to cut it, maybe… remembering to have read on earth a book about ancient warriors in the East, who didn't cut their hair until someone defeated them. Nobody has defeated Keith yet.

Soft fingers, a little more icy than normal slid down the nape of his neck startling him.

- **Let me** \- Lance murmured hastily at his back while taking Keith's hair in his hands. Keith felt his muscles tighten. He had been so distracted that he didn't notice when he had approached. He didn't feel comfortable with another person or " _thing"_ so close.

- **No, Let me go-** he growled in response, moving away from Lance's hands.

- **Easy man! I'll just make it more comfortable for you.-** Lance talked out still in a light tone, reaching Keith's hair before he could get away. Keith felt a small tug and then the air on his neck. Lance had put his hair in a ponytail.

Immediately the android moved away from his back, turning around to face him, pondering with his hand on his chin.

 **-Hmm, I'm a genius. You look handsome like this, Red**.- He pointed smiling brightly. - **Even if you don't look as handsome as me, I have to admit you're a close match.-**

 **-We aren't in a mission. We don't need code names now A002, and you're a soldier android. You aren't supposed to know 'how' I look handsome.-** Keith could hear his twitching tone, but the sensation of half understanding " _something_ " didn't let him do it any other way.

Lance's smile fell.

 **-I'd prefer if you just call me blue, or Lance like I asked you, a million times now-**

Keith didn't answer and Lance sat back down, apparently giving up on the interaction, at least for 5 minutes.

 **-You could thank me ... By taking me to the recovery room? It has been two days since the last time I charged and I'm starting to lose part of my functions.-** He sounded somehow embarrassed, although it could also be Keith's imagination.

 **-I didn't ask you for…-** Keith replied, without giving in. He wasn't thanking for something he didn't ask for. However, he stood up, making a hasty gesture to follow him.

Their ship wasn't a really big one, but enough for Lance to try to talk on the way. This is why Keith quickened his pace, quickly reaching a round white room, with what looked like a giant conical fish tank in the middle. Keith sees Lance disappearing on one side of the room, then he appeared with his chest uncovered and only shorts on the shelf at the top of the tank, and then submerge without doubt in it.

Keith turned on the controls of the recovery chamber, setting it up for Lance. The android didn't need to sleep, but he had to dive there at least once a week to keep working. Keith was still not sure what would happen if he forgot to recharge him. Maybe he would just go out? Then he would look like he was sleeping, just like now while he was floating in the bathtub, or maybe he would finally look like a robot, without all that human illusion.

He sat in front of the capsule, watching the droid with a thoughtful air. It was almost painful how human he looked, tan and smooth looking skin, long legs, gently contoured muscles, brown hair. _Damn it_ , he even had freckles and moles on him…

The only clue to his non-human origin were soft blue lines that ran between the joints of his extremities, and slid down its chest like little streams delineating the pectorals and joining in its belly button, like a tribal tattoo. Moreover, the other non-human factor was the connector at the nape of his neck, where the cable was now fitted to a new data transfer in him, making the marks shine with luminescence and giving him an ethereal air as if he were a fairy. Keith had to strain to take his eyes off, those damned scientists had made Lance (no, A002 he remembered himself) hot as hell, dammit.

Keith still remembered the day they had assigned him to haul as if it were yesterday, even though it had been almost a month since then.

Keith was returning from an exhausting mission, and felt devastated, in a more than physical sense. He had just lost his eighth partner in a row, and he still remembered the screams of the bastard in the transmitter. He just wanted to rest and wished that they would finally allow him to work alone as he had been his first years in the agency. However, there he was, listening to an infinite talk about the new regulation, and the non-exemptible rule that each agent should have a partner.

Keith remembered thinking that this was one of the negative things about working in an intergalactic peace agency; sometimes the aliens could be terribly rigid with the rules in the most absurd things.

It wasn't so irrational for him, to leave him alone. He had worked for them since he was 14, when he had illegally obtained permission to leave Earth, a planet where was nothing left for him. He had worked with them since then, thanks Shiro's recommendation, (the only friend he had once, and who sadly was in a too high rank to ask him to be his teammate). He knew everything about the functioning of the agency, which was an agency that was practically omnipresent in space but rarely imposed directly in conflicts, which its mission was quietly keep the peace so hard won thousands of years ago for a princess and a legendary warrior, who had freed them from the most fearsome race in the dawn of the universe.

He knew that for that mission, for the sake of it, many times they themselves had to antagonize, commit illegal acts, act behind the scenes; dismantling conflicts before they arose, stealing deadly dangerous items and keeping them under many keys, watching over the universe as an angel and a demon at the same time. Keith knew everything. He had spent his life in the agency, at least the whole part of his life that mattered, and he had worked hard to become the damned best agent they could have.

So… _why the hell_ now they were so damn obsessed with giving him a mate? Even when they had verified that, they were only destined to die after not much time.

And it wasn't like Keith was not trying enough, but he had the most dangerous missions and they just did not seem to be able to keep up, even when he managed to save some of them, they immediately requested a change, claiming that he was a crazy, impulsive and suicidal bastard. _Cowards!_

And again, he was being scolded, his boss reminded him unnecessarily of the importance of working as a team (nonsense), and hundreds of other things that Keith omitted with boredom, until finally his boss fell silent, looking at him gravely.

- **Keith, I don't want to do this, but if you don't get a definite partner to the next attempt, I'll have to fire you, or transfer you to the offices. I can't keep wasting agents with you and you know it.-**

 **-Eh? Come on! You know I'm the best! You cannot just kick me out! Just leave me do my job alone like I always did. I don't need a partner!-**

 **-You need one! It's too risky leaving you alone, especially because all that you know about us... Some… someone can try to kidnap you-** his boss argued, not very convinced.

So, Keith understood, it was distrust. That's why they didn't want anyone to work alone, they were simply easier to control if they were two. Keith clenched his jaw and fists.

 **-You don't have anyone who can keep up with me** \- he still argued. Puzzled, he watched as his boss smiled.

- **Oh ... I think I have it. In fact Keith, what I wanted to tell you today, after making you understand the importance of a partner, was that we have a new project in which we want you to participate in.-**

 **-What are we talking about?-** Keith asked surly, not being fooled by the cloying tone of his boss.

 **-You are the perfect candidate for test 'my android friend** \- he said and continued talking before Keith could interrupt it.

 **-We will assign you an android partner** \- and then it was no longer a proposal, it was an order.

 **-With a scan of your personality, battle skills and full physical profile, we reached the perfect option. I assure you that this partner will be everything you never thought you wanted and more. Let me introduce you,-** he continued, beginning to walk without waiting for Keith to follow him. The raven had to run after him to the door of an office.

 **-Keith, this is A002. It's one of the first prototypes of our project.** \- Next to his boss, there was a guy. He was about the age of Keith, a little taller, tan skin, impressive blue eyes, the feeling in them making Keith's heart skip a beat. If his boss had not just presented them, Keith couldn't have said that the boy in front of him was not human.

 **-A002, this is Keith. He will be your companion from today.** \- The android stretched out his hand in a friendly gesture, and Keith took it. The eyes of the android began to shine, blue with a few small bars passing through them, from somewhere came a sound, like when a computer does a lot of work.

 **-Keith Kogane, born on earth, racial hybrid, half his blood is Galra although they are almost extinct, born on October 23, good hand-to-hand combat skills, prefer to fight with blade or short sword.-** Keith snapped his hand harshly, looking at him angrily. Lance tilted his head.

 **-I'm sorry, I think that was rude on my part. I will update my data on human behavior. By the way, your body temperature is a bit high. Do you want something to cool off?-**

It had been a lot to process in a very short time, and even at that moment, Lance despite his appearance, had not left him in any doubt that it was a machine. Keith wondered how they had arrived where they were now, how Lance had developed a personality. One that even allowed him to disobey direct orders, one that apparently found Keith attractive.

Making a face again, he wondered if he should make an effort and go to the head office, bring Lance in for a checkup. He was not sure, the humanization worried him but somehow, it was not so bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Heart's Truth

Segundo capítulo: Heart's truth.

The lights illuminate an elegant Fashion show, the crowd at the sides cheered, a model in a black suit, which included a black leather jacket with lights in red, red shirt, a short-brimmed hat, glasses and tight pants paraded with confidence, with a dark and mysterious air around him, his intense gaze earns some dreamy exclamations in his audience.

He takes off his jacket and turns around indifferently, his long black hair barely caught in a low tail follows his turn, the model stops once more in the middle of the runway, posing and letting him take some photos to continue his walk.

Once back stage, Keith simply threw himself on a chair, this mission suck. Even if it was a lot easier than what was usually required of them, it was loaded with other demands; being in front of a stadium, pretending to be a demanding intergalactic fashion model, receiving praises based on his mere appearance, posing in front of the cameras. NOTHING of this trash was a _Keith thing_ , and he absolutely hated this job.

Nonetheless, apparently it definitely WAS a Lance thing. Keith stared in astonishment at the small monitor in the room how Lance was literally catwalking without shame. His movements summed up confidence, making the attire specially chosen for him desirable; a jacket similar to Keith's but with blue applications (which made his eyes look even more vivid, Keith thought distractedly), a blue shirt, pants that fit his hips, his hair combed back, square-mount transparent glasses.

His routine was not very different from Keith's, but it made him wonder as he watched Lance take off his shirt in one fluid movement, if he didn't look ridiculous compared to the blue-eyed boy.

He knew them both had had a good reception and had become quickly famous, but even so, with his eyes trapped, bewitched by Lance's natural appeal, it was incredible to think that he could approach that perfection.

Lance stopped in the middle of the hall to pose, sending a flirtatious flying kiss to the audience, _crazing them_.

It was even absurd that Lance was so good at this; _¿did his updates include any fashioning program?_ Lance never ceased to amaze him, baffling him with his overwhelming humanity.

Keith had never finally taken him for a checkup, and through the six months they had been working together he kept telling his boss that Lance was in perfect condition, excusing himself at work to avoid going to the principal office. Even if he was getting more confused every day with that humanity, which only seemed to reaffirm the more time they spent together.

Now, Keith could hardly think of Lance as A002, he couldn't remember that impersonal, robotic Lance who had read all his personal information with a single touch the first day they met.

Lance disappeared from the screen only to reappear immediately in front of Keith's eyes, behind the scenes.

- **How did I do it?-** He asked enthusiastically, smiling openly at Keith, as if seeing him there made him _happier_ than all those people applauding him out there, staring at Keith while he waited for his answer, as if his opinion was more important.

- _ **Not bad -**_ Keith replied feigning disinterest, even when he suddenly felt dizziness ( _Really, what the hell was going on with him?_ )

Lance made a funny pout, which almost took Keith a smile, before looking at him suspiciously.

 **-You are lying pretty boy! You just do not want to admit that I did better than you! that's it**!-

 **\- Keep dreaming** \- the raven answered, even though a few minutes ago he admitted to himself that Lance was far ahead of him in this.

Some time ago Lance had started with those little "competitions", taking Keith by surprise once again, it was extremely strange that Lance's will was strong enough even for things like that.

 _Of course,_ Keith had questioned him about it, to which Lance replied lightly that it was probably due to his programming of self-development, the program that had been installed in order to assure that his development progressed with his partner's, to avoid losing compatibility.

And even when it sounded pretty convincing, Keith didn't like the idea that their little game the one what had brought him so close to his partner, those competitions that Keith refused to lose just waiting for the next challenge to come, were a mere bunch of codes.

Lance without being disappointed by Keith's arrogant response returned to smile broadly.

- **You are lying, I win-** of course, his ability to read Keith had also improved over the months, and again, Keith did not want to just think it was because of his programming.

 **-No, wins who complete this mission first, you know, don't cheat blue -** it was his code name for the missions, but somehow Keith had ended up adopting it also as a kind of nickname for the other. Forgetting that Lance was technically his nickname, forgetting that A002 existed. Or choosing to forget it.

Choosing to forget it, he didn't want to remember how Lance had been thrown once. Them didn't need it.

- **Keith, Lance, you go together now, you have to use this** \- one of the assistants approached them, passing both hooves similar to the space motorcycle helmets, both black, with blue applications Lance's one, with red applications Keith's . Lance adjusted his tie and bent to accommodate Keith's, getting too close to him and making the assistant blush.

\- **Follow me, Red –** said Lance with a wink, before taking his hand and dragging him to the runway.

For first time Keith felt good in front all this people, Lance turned they short walk for the runway in a game, making poses with him, taking him by his waist when they reached the end of the runway. The crowd was crazy with the show, and for once Keith thought it was too short when they finally were again in back stage.

The parade was over; Keith was back in his usual clothes waiting with Lance to meet the designer.

He was a forceful alien who ran and locked Keith and Lance in a suffocating embrace that both of them immediately ran away from.

- **That was great! Oh, I'm so happy to have found you guys! you are perfect! and make an excellent team. You really did not know each other before? It doesn't matter, anyway, I have so many ideas for you ... What do you think of another performance as a couple? I was thinking about leaving Keith in leather, it looks great so ... maybe from Lance something lighter? I don't know much about human physiognomy, but I think dark skin makes you think of warm places, don't you think so too?-** he questioned almost rhetorically, while jumping excitedly.

Apparently his new "boss" was turned into a machine gun of ideas, Bored of his chatter Keith decided to ignore him.

The mission was lengthening more than he had wanted and at this point he didn't care what the crazy man will made him put. Their mission had nothing to do with the ideas of a crazy designer: they had to find the mafia that was using the fashion world as their playground, which was using the great lights and shine to distribute a highly illegal drug; dangerous, full of highly addictive components. A drug that carried the most dangerous matter of the universe in it, the quintessence. A drug that has the capacity to transform whoever takes it into a monster, if they don't leave it soon enough.

But neither Lance nor him had learned anything about the dangerous drug. They had already spent more than a month on it and Keith was wishing they could make some progress, he should have insisted on using a different method to the infiltration, something that was more his style; assaulting them in the middle of a transaction or attacking their base.

Although, the truth is that they didn't have enough information for any of it, and also ... Lance had been strangely excited with the idea of playing to be a model. Not that the animated state of the guy had really affected his decision, of course not.

Keith shifted his weight from one foot to the other, impatient. But then his gaze caught Lance's, and he… he was making faces and imitating the designer's gestures in the most _ridiculous and obnoxious ways._

Keith had to squeeze his lips to avoid the laughter that inevitably expected to leave his lips.

 **\- You–are-an-idiot -** he gesticulated, only moving his lips and rolling his eyes towards Lance.

\- **Still-You're-laughing- dar-ling-** Lance answered immediately, in that same mute language.

Keith rolled his eyes again, and Lance opened his mouth to gesture something again… when they noticed that the room was unusually quiet. Strangely, they both turned their heads towards the designer, who was standing idly by looking at them inquisitively.

\- **Apparently none of the two is interested in my MAGNIFIC ideas, so you can retire, I will plan for myself the following performances, but ¡ I am not accepting complaints about it! -** And having said that, he himself turned around, leaving both of them with reflected looks of perplexity.

 **-Wow, the guy takes this real seriously -** said Lance, putting his hands in his pockets.

 **\- it seems so ...-** Keith murmured. - **I'm driving back to the ship!** \- Hesaid immediately, and he only reach to see the offended look of Lance before turning.

 **-Oh no! Today is my turn! You! little trickster! -** The brunette shouted behind him.

 **\- There's nothing for the slows ones** \- chant Keith from the front **\- You're also a terrible pilot! -**

- **What did you just say!? -** Keith heard the indignant exclamation at his back, but he only accelerated, laughing. Lance wasn't really a bad pilot, but he tended to be a bit rough in his maneuvers, a defect in processing at a much higher speed, Keith supposed; Lance's piloting was based on data, while Keith's was pure instinct.

Finally, Keith arrived first and drove the capsule, with a sulky Lance next to him, in the direction of his "new ship". A luxurious housing complex in which they lodged during this infiltration mission, other thing that Keith hate of this mission. The pompous double beds and the perfumed baths were not Keith's thing either. He preferred the safety of his ship, with austere rooms, but highly armed and really fast.

Lance dropped onto Keith's double bed, hugging one of his pillows.

- **I think I'm going to sleep with you today, Red-** he said lazily, like a random occurrence, Keith turned towards him, tense.

- **Of course not, you have your own bed, and you don't even need to sleep… if you're tired I can take you to the bath** \- he answered perhaps harshly than he wished, his mind escaping quickly from the realization of how nervous the proposed made him.

 **-I don't need the bath! Don't be evil, only you have enjoyed the fluffy beds**! - Lance rolled over the bed like a child.

- **Don't be childish, behave, you're supposed to have something installed to ... to behave! ... CAN you even sleep?** \- Keith questioned, knowing that Lance had done nothing to win his bad mood, but still unable to avoid it.

Lance seemed to think seriously about it.

 **-I don't know ... Maybe if I'm exhausted enough ...** -concluded suggestively, raising his eyebrows twice in a gesture that elicited a snort from Keith.

 **\- Stop that, I'm your administrator, your master ... how can I set you up? And made you stop flirting everywhere! why they even made you capable of flirting? you're a headache** \- Keith blurted everything with a single tug, he began to feel more and more frustrated.

\- **That was mean dude ...** \- muttered lance making a pout.

 **\- Your wishes are orders, my master, if you are so upset the way I take my data configuration, you can always restart me, you know you can. after all, I'm just a robot, technically I'm YOURS as long as you don't return me to the central** \- And for some reason the sadness in Lance's tone made him feel terribly guilty. It was not the first time they argued and Lance suggested just formatting him If was being annoying. Keith knew he would never do that, even if it sounded absurd it would feel like he was killing someone.

 **\- God Fiiine, you can sleep with me, big crybaby - he growled under his breath - but if you touch me once, I'll kick you out of the bed!** \- he warned, not that it really bothered him to think about Lance's soft hands on him ... _STOP_ , he could not keep giving free pass to all his GAY thoughts, there was something extremely wrong in desire a robot, even if it was a very handsome and awfully hot one…

- **You're so boring!** \- complained Lance, returning to normal, before grabbing Keith by the arm and knocking him out in bed. **\- You don't have to be afraid, I won't abuse you, I promise to be gentle** \- and again flirting, all charming.

Keith pushed him away.

 **-I'm not interested in your robotic charms, now, really, stop that... I'll get something to eat, while, try to see how you get tired enough to sleep.**

 **-I'm sure you would love those robotic charms that my pants hide!** \- Lance shouted from the room while Keith left him to go to the kitchen

A cold dinner and almost an hour in the shower later, Keith returned to the room, soothing his non-teenage hormones had taken longer than he thought.

He frowned at how quiet the room was, but approaching the bed, he noticed that the main source of noise was asleep. His lips tightened in a thin line as he took a seat on the bed, examining Lance's face a little closer ... he seemed really asleep. Maybe he would have to take him to the data bathtub anyway. Because now that he had finally fallen asleep, his profile seemed exhausted, however, Keith knew that it was going to take at least another couple of days before Lance would allow him to submerge him. For some reason the the droid had been postponing more and more his recharging moments.

Keith would almost say that Lance were uncomfortable, although, maybe that was just a reflection of himself. Each time he threw him out of the capsule Lance was a bit more cold and robotic than usual, and it last a couple days. Keith felt really worry to the thought that one day Lance could simply update his personality or something like that, and he would lose his partner. Although he calmed down with the thought that as long as he didn't change they wouldn't have to change Lance. After all, Lance supposed to be made to synchronize with Keith.

With a yawn, Keith dropped down on his side of the bed, still watching Lance's gentle profile, it was like a trap, but Keith told himself that watching wasn't a bad thing, it was like looking at art, something like a painting or a sculpture. With that thought, he surrendered to the morphene arms.

Next morning, Keith woke up surrounded by Lance's arms and legs, and if Lance's temperature wasn't lower than a human one, he would have practically suffocated him.

For a moment, Keith didn't move just letting himself feel the moment, if he ignored the lack of warmth, it almost felt like a human hug; Lance was all flexible and gentle around him. Keith narrowed his eyes, watching the naked skin of Lance's arm, with a quick glance to make sure that lance is still asleep, he slid his hand over Lance's skin, surprised with how soft was, just as it look, just _really human._

 **-Hey darling, thinking better about my proposal?** \- Lance's voice sounded very awake, and again very flirtatious.

Keith's hand froze, fingers closing in a fist. Lance watched him with amusement in his blue eyes

\- **Move -** Keith order, averting Lance's eyes, hoping that he could hide how ashamed he felt.

 **-Awwww, you know I can feel your pulse accelerate, right? Adorable, if you want I can ...-** Before he could finish that sentence, Keith kicked him out of bed.

He gasp a scream while he fell directly to the ground.

 **-It wasn't necessary! –** Lance claimed from the ground.

 **\- I warned you -** Keith replied simply, getting out of bed.

For a moment, the room became too quiet, Lance didn't yell an answer as he always did. In fact, when he spoke again, it was just a soft whisper.

 **-I just wanted to know how it was for real... how a real hug felt. I mean. I can always search up what it means, see photos and even read descriptions ... but it is not the same, I'm sorry I didn't followed your instructions, I know it's something unusual in a droid… I know I'm kind of weird-**

Keith froze; something in Lance's voice caused a sting in his chest.

He turned to look at the other, but Lance still didn't get up from the floor. So, it was impossible to see his expression.

He didn't know what to say. It was the first time that the other one made that type of declaration, the first time that Lance admitted that HE IS unusual and, for some reason, it made him feel really guilty. Like he were partly responsible for the fact that Lance wasn't human nor a normal android. He should not care, but suddenly, he thought that maybe it had been cruel to keep trying to convince himself that Lance was just a tool of war.

 **-Lance ...** \- began Keith approaching where the brunette was still lying on the ground.

Intense blue eyes smiled at him from below.

 **\- I forgive you if you let me drive today ...** \- he said trying to sound plaintive while a smile stretched across his face.

 **-No way, I will never let you drive, just give up** \- Keith replied throwing a pillow in his face.

 _ **-Keeeeith-**_

Ok, maybe letting the "crazy designer" take care of everything wasn't entirely a good idea; Keith thought as he watched the "magnificent" work they had done with him in the mirror.

Here was brightness enough to make his eyes hurt: a narrow synthetic leather suit, covered in red glitter licked his skin, so attached that it was even difficult to move, small virtual flames came from his shoulders, her hair was balanced like needles on his head, somehow simulating a flame or so… absolutely full of glitter too. And his face, his face had so much makeup that Keith could hardly recognize himself, flaming eyes full of shadows in different shades of red, super-defined features, lips also bright ... he looked… _ridiculous_ .

And, as if he needed confirmation of it, he soon heard a laugh at his back.

 **\- Hey boy on fire! Should I call you Katniss from now? Or do you prefer mockingjay?** \- Lance could barely contain the laughter, and Keith couldn't even deny his new nickname.

- **For god Lance, just shut u... pffff** \- Keith glanced Lance to discover that he wasn't the one who came out worse from this disaster.

 **-What?! Don't Laugh! I certainly look better than you!** \- Lance made a wide gesture with his arms, where now he have membranes like a fish-man. His full suit was as tight as Keith's, bright and simulating scales, with a slightly iridescent touch every time he walked... To this point, keith have to admit that it wasn't TOO bad, kind of artistic. But there was a GIANT FISH TANK, full of LIVE fish right in his crown, upper a face with even more make-up than Keith's, simulating scales towards the edges, with a furious blue and purple flash in the eyes, and glitter covering his freckles _. We was a real fish-man with burble-head._

 **-Allow me to question it, it's nemo in there? You should give him back to his dad… -**

 **\- Oh my god, ¿Nemo? ¿really? This is so from twenties…** -

 **-Hah, and sure Hunger games was not, by the way… How come you have that on your head?** \- just holding the laugh, Keith touched the "fish tank" with one of his fingers **.- Are they real? And alive?** -

 **-Apparently, but this whole thing is made of super light material or something ... God, we are a disaster-**

- **OH yes, we are, we should have listened to Giggo** \- Keith said thinking about how they had bothered the designer less than a week ago **\- This is his revenge-**

 **-It seems so; we are still divine, however-**

 **-I'll let you believe your own lie-**

The mood was calm and jocular, Keith letting himself be carried once more by the magic of his companion. That happened more and more frequently, especially since last week, especially since Keith had begun to think about Lance's "feelings", if that word was applicable to him. At least, he had reached the consensus that Lance was not like any other android, he was special, and now they both knew that. Keith believe that, even if that made it difficult to remain aware that despite everything Lance was a machine, Keith wanted to be a better partner. Maybe it was not so crazy to be friends with an android, to trust him, at least if he was one like Lance.

The show that night had been by far the most strenuous of all, the suits were uncomfortable, and they had to pose for hours, in keith photos the Stage was even on fire! Like, literally on fire… It was fucking dangerous, and unfair, Lance just got wet with nice rain and waterfalls.

By the way, Lance had adapted quickly as always, and even stayed a few minutes for the autograph thing, unlike Keith who was beyond exhaustion at the end and just ran to hide in the back stages.

Once in his dressing room, Keith pretended to be dead until a pleasant assistant arrived, asking if she could take some measurements of the suit, Keith agreed. He will do whatever if it means that he could take it off soon.

The assistant approached him happily, chattering nonstop while taking measurements and so on.

- **The Show today was amazing! I'm so excited to meet you in person-** Keith felt a prick on the back of the neck - **Oh, excuse me, the nerves make me clumsy .. my friends are going to be jealous, I'm so lucky that was my turn to fix the costumes today** \- Keith half ignored his words, just nodding from time to time, taciturn.

- **Uhm, I think we're done. Just one more thing, Do you know where your friend Blue is?** \- The girl asked.

\- **He was just finishing there ... -** Keith began to answer but stopped, in panic, nobody else used that nickname for Lance, it supposed to be a secret nickname...

Oh ... fuck, suddenly the smile on girl's face expanded acquiring to sickly air, the image faded before his eyes _"Damn it, damn ..."_ he could feel his consciousness fading and he made an attempt to run to the door , he had to warn Lance ... The girl intercepted him.

 **-G'nite handsome -** that was his verdict. _He had failed, for the first... And probably the last time._

 _Fuzzy and warm,_

This was the first thing in keith mind when he woke up, he looked up... a room, a full of colors room, dancing colors. A soft giggle flee between his lips.

For some reason all looks funny and nice, feathery. Keith tries to move to get one of those color, catch one, thinking that sure it will feel really amazing.

He tried to move just to notice that he can't _¿Why he can't move?_ _this isn't funny._ Keith frown feeling for first time since he woke up that something isn't "right". He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on that feeling, but damn, his mind was not working, the alarm kept growing inside him, slightly awakening his sleepy senses.

Finally he was able to identify "why" he couldn't move, he was tied to the wall, with all his limbs immobilized, the bad feeling grew.

 _Weapons..._

Weapons, he needed weapons, something to cut his ties, to defend himself with. With frustration, he realized that he had nothing, he was barely covered by a thin black suit, the room was completely empty, he couldn't even trust in his senses, because everything he saw was distorted. That pleasant and light feeling trying to take over his mind again.

He was struggling against it, when the door to the room opened, (the room always had a door?) A tall, twisted, evil figure stood before him.

 **-What is what we have here, hm? Did you wake up sweetheart? Are you ok? -** His voice was soft and mellow, but Keith wasn't fooled, He needed to get out of there.

 **-What did you do to me? where I am? -** He tried to make his words sound sharp, but they were just an exhausted whisper, sweat running down his face, stay focused was being very hard.

 **\- Wow -** the guy clapped in a cynical attitude.

 **\- Worthy of an intergalactic agent, I shouldn't be even surprised. Can you try to imagine where you are?** – he laughed again - **No, of course not, you must be scarcely able to remember your name right now. The drug still runs through your blood after all. It's a lovely drug, don't you think? I really enjoy seeing people under its effects, even to the very end they are so happy ... then, not so much, but then it is simple to just let them go. -**

 **-Come on! You should have look more cheerful, you finally found our base, wasn't that what you wanted? You might think I'm a very complacent person, don't you think my Red boy?-**

The guy's words, although intended to be a mockery, served as a bridge for Keith to return a bit to his senses. He was beginning to understand a little of what was going on. He had been captured by the very criminals he was trying to capture, and he had been injected with the drug he was trying to get out of the market.

 _It was a damn irony._

And it was his fault, he realized suddenly, while bringing the diffuse image of the girl who had drugged him to his memory. He remembered her, it was the same girl who had called them to the stage or taken care of their things frequently; the same girl who entered the room on more than one occasion while he and lance were calling each other by their nicknames.

He was stupid, that was an very idiotic way to be discovered, something so basic, as if he were a rookie again. After all, during his missions, his face had always been covered, the agency's completely black uniform included a helmet that protected their identity, but he and Lance were famous in the underworld, or rather, Red and Blue were. He was wishing to hit himself for his stupidity, for the carelessness he had committed. There was no excuse ... he had put his personal stupid affairs in the way of his work, and now he was going to die. There were no second chances.

 _Unless…_

\- **Where is Blue? What did you do with him? -** if he was free, he could save him… Keith held his breath, waiting for an answer, for some reason even if had been the confusion between his personal affairs and his work that had led him to this situation, he couldn't avoid the jumble of worry for his teammate that made a way to his chest even through the haze of the drug.

 **-Worried? Keep calm red boy, I just went to check him. Oh yeah he was caught too, and apparently he is not as strong as you, still sleeping like an angel... But don't be impatient, you will soon meet again. But first, there are some things you are going to tell me about the agency.** -

Suddenly, Keith's body detached itself from the wall, the bands that held his limbs adragged him towards the middle of the room ... He had a very bad feeling about this.

He thought again, despairingly, the best way to come off. In that moment an alarm began to sound, ruffling Keith's hair, it sounded horrible. He didn't even want to imagine what kind of torture they would impose on him.

- **What the hell? -** The creepy guy cursed, frowning, something was happening, although Keith had no idea what.

But soon enough he knew. When the door jumped off its hinges and Lance entered like a mob into the room, immediately confronting Keith's captor.

Keith watched anxiously, the guy gave Lance a fight, his hands hurt with the need to help. Lance's hand-to-hand attitudes were average, maybe because he was a droid his moves were very predictable, he had never been able to beat Keith, but well fighting at close range was Keith thing.

Even so, Lance managed to knock out the guy and just a few minutes later he get the way to free Keith, who discovered frustrated that the drug was still very intense in his system; his muscles felt like jelly, he was unable to stand up.

 **-Lance...-**

- **Hey Red! , ready for a ride? we have to get out of here, I made a lot of scandal out there. I'm so sorry I'm so late, I delayed a bit taking out all the data that seemed useful and erasing our records of their system, luckily, this bastard. -** he said and point to the guy on the floor **\- is greedy, He didn't tell anyone about us, I guess He was hoping to get some information out of us and use it to gain power within his group …- Lance approached him, resting a hand on his shoulder.**

 **\- Hey mate, can you stand up? we really need to get out of here, I turn on the self destruction system, the hole place is gonna explode-**

Keith tried, he really tried. But his body felt like a scouring pad, his mind kept tumbling strangely.

- **No, I can't... damn, sorry, the drug is still very strong** -

 **-Okay, let's do this, I need you to hold on to me, we'll sort it out somehow -** and without another word Lance took Keith by the waist and carried him on his shoulder.

 **\- I'm sorry buddy, I know you dream with me carrying you in bridal style, but I need my hands free to shoot-** Keith didn't say anything, he just did his best to grab hold of Lance.

 **\- Ok so ... here we go** \- they immediately left the room, it was not long before the drug traffickers started shooting them from behind. Lance leaned forward, giving accurate shots to free the way, Keith never ceased to be surprised by the sharpshooter's aim.

But, more they defeated more seemed to emerge. Lance did his best to defend them, still they ended up cornered, hiding behind a wall while Lance tried to decrease the number of enemies.

 **-Lance enough, you can go better on your own, leave me here, you must deliver the information to the central ... -** Lance stopped only for a second looking at him with his eyebrows closing together.

\- **Is not gonna happen** \- hissed the droid clenched without stopping shooting **\- we'll both get out of here -**

 **\- Listen, it was my mistake that led us to this situation, it's an order, go.. NOW! -** Keith was beginning to feel that bubbling sensation leaving his body, to his regret, that only made him feel worse.

 **-So bad that i'm the weirdest android and I'm not following your orders Keith, hear me, IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN -** Something that seemed like a grenade fell before them, in a split second Lance picked it up and threw it back.

- **Careful! -** Lance covered Keith with his own body when the explosion rumbled in the hall **\- This is the moment, let's get out of here** \- and Keith was back on Lance's shoulder, like a sack.

The droid risk them to the hall, running at full speed down to the ruined aisle. He still had to shoot some of the remaining guards, but soon they managed to climb one of the escape ships.

- _ **Come on, come on, come on**_ \- Lance said, lighting the ship, leaving Keith carefully at his side. **-Shit… We don't have time...-**

The ship thrust forward and Lance immediately set it to reach its maximum speed. The droid looked nervous, Keith put a hand on Lance arm.

 **-Ey, I'll let you drive today, don't worry-**

Lance drop a laugh, but time was over, the criminal's ship exploded and they weren't far enough. They were swept away by the blast wave of the gigantic ship exploding into pieces.

The small ship flew out of control and crashed into an asteroid out of orbit.

Nausea and cold, a fucking damn cold.

This was the first thing Keith felt when he opened his eyes again. His head hurt like hell and he couldn't stop shaking. A slightly icy hand rested on his cheek, Keith heard something in the distance, a voice that made him feel calm.

 **\- Keith? ... hey mate ... are you ok? -** the voice sounded worried.

 **\- Not at my best ... -** managed to vocalize Keith, trying to sit up.

 **-Yes, I know, that was an intense landing. Not my fault, of course, I'm still a great pilot. -** It sounded like Lance was just talking to fill the silence of the ship.

 **\- Even so, you're not going to pilot my ship again ... -**

 **-We will discuss that** -

 **\- Damn, w-why is it so cold? This ship is f-frozen.** \- Keith hugged himself, trying to keep some of his heat.

 **\- Is it? ... I'm sorry, I cann't feel it, and my records say that the temperature is 23 ° C, that is not so cold. Unless... Wait a moment ... -** Lance took keith's hand, his eyes twinkling filling with cipher lines for a moment.

 **\- You have hypothermia, this could be the side effect of the overdose of this weird drug that they gave you. We have no treatment here, I called our ship when the system was still working, but it could take a couple of hours to get here** \- Lance sounded more and more nervous and Keith wondered how much of his concern was real, and how much did came from the programming that instructs him to take care of his partner.

 **-I-is okay ... I t-think I can t-take it -** Keith was trying to compose himself, but his body was a mess.

 **-You are shaking ...** \- Lance sighed **\- Look, we have to get out of the ship, the system is unstable, I'm sorry that i can't let you rest ... Wait me a moment** \- He left just a few minutes, before returning with a helmet in his hand.

 **-The atmosphere outside is not dangerous, but there is no air, you need this** \- he arrangement Keith kindly, and put the helmet in Keith's head carefully before lifting him in his arms, carrying him bridal style.

 **-Better than your best dreams, Right? -** He joked with Keith while leaving the ship, they walk for almost an hour until they were in safe distance. They sat under a large rock in a wasteland that looked quite desert.

By then, Keith situation had worsened, he felt like the blood in his veins was freezing, as if his life energy was being drained drop by drop, he couldn't find his voice or the energy to speak, to tell Lance that he would probably die if he continued like this.

 **-Your temperature is still dropping ... -** murmured Lance, who apparently had not stopped scanning him.

 **\- Excuse me for this, I know that the physical proximity bothers you, but is the only way that I can help you ... -** The insecurity was in Lance's voice again, raising ghosts of hopes of a humanity that could be imaginary.

Anyway Keith nodded, before which Lance changed his position in his arms, bringing him closer and lulling him, looking at him with a sad smile. Suddenly Keith felt the temperature of the android's body begin to change, becoming warmer and warmer.

 **-What? H-how are you d-doing that ?! -** Keith was still trembling

 **-I'm changing the temperature of my processors, is not optimal for my system, but nothing will happen if it's just a couple of hours ... -** little by little Keith felt how the tension left his body, that greedily absorbed Lance's heat.

 **-You sure it's okay? It will not hurt you? I don't want to take you to the technical service-**

 **\- Ha ha... I'll be perfectly, aaaandd… you have to admit that I'm the hottest cuddler you've ever met -** he made finger's guns to him winking at the same time.

 **-That was a horrible pun -**

- **No, you know i'm gorgeous, my puns are cool and I'm also the funniest person/droid you know** \- he said fluttering his eyelashes.

 **-Of course, your jokes are deadly, if you continue with them I could die of boredom -** Keith felt well enough to use sarcasm.

 **-Heh, how ingenious** \- For a moment they both fell silent, Keith's mind wandering.

 **-Hey... tell me-** Keith put his face to Lance's chest, enjoying the warmth, and beginning to feel a little drowsy.

 **-Tell you what? A sleep story? You look sleepy.** \- Lance raised an eyebrow, accommodating himself and brushing the hairs on the back of Keith's neck in a careless caress, a caress that was sending chills down his spine.

 **-Don't be an idiot, how did you get caught? How did you manage to escape? -** Keith was curious about what his experience had been like.

- **Well, I was walking to the dressing room after sign autographs, when a fan approached me ... She was a very pretty blonde and said she wanted to give me something** \- Lance made a face.

 **\- As I am a gentleman I said yes, and she took me to an abandoned hall and well ... She wanted to do... some... things, I got distracted and a guy came by the back and hit me -** Lance brake, looking at Keith **\- Hey buddy, all right? -**

It was only at Lance's words that Keith noticed that his entire body had tensed as his scowl had furrowed with anger. For reasons that he did not want to think about, Lance's story irritated him… Lance's supposed to be special just for him...

 **-It's a really stupid story, you're so careless… Stupid weird android-** Keith replied sullenly.

 **\- It was just an oversight, and then I rescued you, you're so exigent ... In short, I disconnected for a moment while I was taken to a small ship where they apparently injected me with the drug. But well, you have to be human to it to make some effect, I guess Nobody but you and the high ranks know about me, they certainly though I was human.-**

 **\- After it, they let me alone, I thought about escaping, but I discovered that they had also caught you, so I pretended to be unconscious until the right moment ... I really don't think I did it so badly… even if that girl tricked me -** Lance looks regretful.

 **-... You're right… I'm... I'm sorry. You saved us ... thank you very much Lance, you did a lot more that I did -** Keith tried to say the words from the bottom of his heart, the smile that Lance give him in return was reward enough.

 **-It's nothing! I couldn't let my mate die, after all, we make the best team** -

Keith didn't answer Lance's assertion, but instead he curled up in his arms, letting a comfortable silence settle between them for a few minutes. Unexpectedly it started to rain, or at least something similar. Lance dragged them closer to the protection of the rock, unsure of what substance was falling from the sky.

 **\- It looks like rain ... -** Keith said **. - I don't see rain since I left the earth-**

 **\- You're right ... it really looks like it** \- Lance raised his eyes to the sky, staring for long minutes **\- I miss the rain too ... -**

Keith made a confused face.

 **\- You miss it? I didn't know you had been on earth ... -** Keith questioned, trying to see Lance's expression.

 **-I haven't been, at least i don't have any register of it ... I suppose that my appearance is human just to make it easier to fit in with you. -** Lance replied distantly.

 **-I see ... -** Keith's gaze is captured in the Droid profile, Lance look almost mystical with the dark background of the galaxy and water falling from the sky. He is startled when he feels Lance's hand resting on the back of his neck.

 **\- Your temperature is better. How do you feel? -** Lance's gaze finally found his, and was more devastating than a supernova. Keith's heart went crazy in his chest, he felt his mouth dry and his hands itched with the need to lean on Lance's cheeks. He was beautiful, and his eyes… so full of feelings, blue painted with affection and concern was like a demolition against the walls of Keith's heart.

For a moment he couldn't understand, he couldn't, the avalanche of emotions that had suddenly assaulted his mind perplexed him, scared him ... He didn't want to notice it, but the realization came to him bluntly, stabbing him with the truth.

His gaze traced the features of the other boy, even forgetting the question, searching there the truth, hanging on that smile, shuddering with his eyes.

And then he can't do it anymore, he can't with his own lies, he can't with those stupid efforts to take the other away from his heart, he can't deal anymore with the stupid and constant voice that asks him what the hell he's doing.

In the silence, the only thing Keith can hear is the thunderous beat of his sick heart.

 _Oh god, he was in love… he IS so in love._

Even if is the sickest thing, even if it takes his weirdness to a new level, he IS in LOVE with lance, in love with this damn android that maybe even doesn't have feelings.

 _What a fucking mess_ , this was absurd, derisory. Loving a machine; he always said that he love his ship…. But this, was a hole new scale from this, it wasn't even a crush, it wasn't just physical attraction… it was damn fucking love. And he couldn't deny it one more second. Not with lance looking at him with this eyes that make him crazy, when his heart is sprinting in his chest, when he is dying for be able to kiss this damn fucking freckles, when if he did not have a helmet, he would kissed all Lance like forever.

Lance is a robot, and he love him, he love him even if lance would never love him back. Even if Lance doesn't even have feelings, even if this is wrong.

Even if this feeling would be his always a secret, even if he had to lock his heart.

 _He can do this_ , live with this feeling lashing in his soul. Lance is his mate, his teammate, no matter what, he will be always by his side, this is enough, this has to be enough, this will be enough.

 **-Hey, Keith? -** Apparently, Lance couldn't stand more the silence

- **Ah, yes, all right, I feel better, just feeling sleepy, sorry -** managed to answer Keith.

 **-Good, the ship should be here soon... -** answered the other boy, Keith examined him, because he sounded kind of weird, and suddenly, he noticed a sound, a bip, one that was playing in the background an indeterminate amount of time and that Keith stupidly had not noticed.

 **-Lance, you're buzzing... -**

 **-Is fine, dont worry ... I'm just a little overheated, I'll be just fine with some time in the tube... -**

Keith wanted to argue, but he knew when the droid was going to be stubborn about something, and one of those things was Keith's safety.

- **Okay ... -** he replied, he didn't like the capsule, but he had nothing else, Lance also have to launch the connection to the interface to send all the data he got. That was the shebang of everything, they had to do their job.

A distant sound resounded, forcing them both to look up.

 **-Finally! we're getting out of here red, mission complete, you have to admit that I win this time.-**

Keith smiled, despite himself.

 **-Yeah Blue, you win this one. just don't get used to it-**


	3. Chapter 3: System Error

**Tercer Capítulo: System Error.**

Keith was training, sweat was dripping on his skin as his volcanic sword tore apart holographic enemies one after another, he had recently managed to climb to new levels of training, and to be honest he was really enjoying this. When he finished with his enemies, he stopped for a moment, raising the level one more time.

Seven more enemies appeared in front of him and the battle began again, Keith pounced defeating the first enemy in one movement, but delaying a little more with the second, when he finally defeated it and faced the third, the other four enemies fell quickly, one by one, collapsing by by an invisible sniper.

Keith got rid of the remaining enemy, and turned to look frustrated at the direction from which the shots came.

 **-Lance... What the hell? Stop cheating. –** Keith grimaced, looking towards the shadows, Lance appeared.

 **-That's not cheating, darling, that's called shooting-** Lance defended himself with confidence, he was also wearing the training suit, and Keith had no idea at what point he had entered the room.

 **-Of course is cheating, you weren't on the platform, they were not configured for two enemies! They didn't even know you were there-**

 **-Erhhh ... because THAT's the point of being a sniper? Come on… Just admit that I have a magnificent aim. -** Lance, who had finally reached Keith's side, gave him a suggestive raising of eyebrows.

\- **Your aim alone is like cheating –** Keith said, and crossed his arms.

 **-Heh, thanks for the sweet compliment -** Lance put an arm around Keith's shoulders - **but, if it bothers you so much, we can have a hand to hand, we haven't had one for a while ... Today I'm in the mood to kick your pretty ass** \- he smiled at him with all his teeth.

Keith's bad face melted into a challenging smile.

 **-You should stop hallucinating, come on, release your weapon sharpshooter.-** Keith stepped back, calling Lance temptingly with a movement of his hand.

Lance put down his weapon and walked to the center of the room, facing Keith; he squared his shoulders and lifted up his fists, then took a battle stance.

Keith started, walking to the side like a predator; Lance mimicked his movements in the opposite direction, both turning in a circle, like a strange kind of dance. Both with their eyes fixed on the other. Keith let his eyes ran through Lance's body in detail; the muscles in tension pressing against his tan skin, at the slightly savage smile on his face. He was the first to attack, but Keith had seen it coming, so he nimble dodged.

Lance cursed and turned quickly with a kick, but Keith was already there, he took Lance's foot and threw him to the ground, feeling the anticipation of victory. However, Lance swept his legs from the ground before he could deliver the final blow.

Keith fell with an exclamation, leaning his hands to avoid the worst of the blow. That had been unexpected, Lance was improving.

He pushed himself with his feet, doing a backflip to get back and stand at a safe distance from Lance. Lance clicked his tongue and growled as he lunged at Keith again. They both melted into a rough hug as they struggled; Lance was much stronger, but Keith was more skilled and wise to use Lance's strength in his favor. Finally, Keith managed to sweep Lance's feet and then moved back again to catch his breath.

 **-Well ... I must admit, you're a "little" harder to handle now-** Keith wiped the sweat off his forehead with his wrist.

 **-I'm getting a lot of praise today, I think I have to come to the practice center more often.** -

This time Keith attacked first, giving a combination of fists and kicks to Lance, who attacked back, one of his fists hooked on the jaw of the tallest guy; While Keith in return received a good knee in the stomach. He doubled over, pretending to have run out of air, misleading Lance a moment before pushing him with all his strength, throwing him to the floor again and sitting astride Lance.

 **-Agh! is not possible! I thought I was going to win this time! -** Lance tried to stir and get out from under Keith, soon noticing that he couldn't do it, so he give up, his body off of pressure.

\- **Okay, I give up, I give up** \- he exclaimed and Keith released his grip, beginning to get up.

At that moment, Lance pushed to one side, cocking and grabbing Keith's wrists, changing positions.

 **-Well, what's this? Your guard went down Mr Kogane!** \- Lance mocked, carrying his weight on him, pressing their bodies too close together; Keith felt the air leave his lungs for a reason very different than the weight of Lance on him.

 **-Damn Lance stop cheating! What the hell! You had already surrendered!** \- his voice was a soft gasp, He need to take Lance off. Now

 **-Well, nothing assures you that our enemies will not use a trick like that, you have to be careful-** Lance approached his face, almost to the point where their noses brushed, Keith bit his lower lip …

 **-You're right, damn, get off me for once ... you've definitely improved** \- Lance released Keith and opened his mouth to speak, Keith didn't give him time, the positions changed again.

 **-Well, maybe you should listen to your own advice. Blue.** \- Keith tightened his thighs around Lance's waist again. He ran a finger over his jaw, holding it to his lips.

 **-What? Did a cat eat your tongue? -** Lance didn't stop looking at him, and Keith could not look away either.

This was happening again, these damn moments where only looking at Lance meant the rest of the world seemed to ceased it existence, moments where he could hardly breathe with a simple touch, or where Lance half naked in his energy bath seemed one of the most attractive things he had ever seen, or where the simple way that ruffled his hair to said that he could get a cut made his legs tremble, or that he thought that he was going to turn crazy with this stupid habit that Lance acquired of getting into his bed in the middle of the night and waking up hugging him. It was frustrating how this altered him, it was frustrating to feel that he was so out of control, as if, since he admitted his feelings had been amplified.

 **-Damn Red ... will you never let me win?** \- Lance's lips brushed Keith's finger when he spoke, through Keith's mind he passed the image of Lance taking his finger in his mouth, sucking it, biting it. Keith's stomach felt like he was on a roller coaster, Keith licked his own lips. It would be so easy to bend over and kiss Lance now, slide his hands across his chest, taste his skin ... So easy. 

Keith leaned toward Lance... and then, his communicator began to squeak. Keith came out of his trance, getting up and answering, a small screen opened before his eyes. He listened how Lance got up behind him. 

The image of Shiro appeared on the screen. 

**-Shiro?... Why are you calling?** \- Keith asked confused, it wasn't like Shiro didn't keep in touch with him from time to time, but rarely through the official channel; that meant that it was a mission, probably an important one, one that Shiro wanted to personally entrust to him.

Shiro was the leader of one of the most important sections of the organization, in charge of manipulating the governments of the following planets, in contact with the most influential figures in space.

 **-Keith, there's a mission I need you to do …-** He paused when he saw Lance peek behind Keith's back, Keith explained briefly. 

**-He is my partner…-  
**

 **-I didn't know you had a new partner... All right, there's a mission I need you to take over. It is of the utmost importance, and you need to leave immediately, this is a delicate situation and requires maximum secrecy.** \- Shiro sighed - **We discovered the base of a terrorist group that has caused several incidents throughout space, including the destruction of one planet and the start of a civil war in another.**

 **On this base they have captive the princess Allura tenth in his name, one of the last direct descendants of the Altean royalty. And if you are wondering, the answer is yes, she is a descendant of the princess of the legend -  
**

 **\- If I'm understanding this matter well, do you need us to go rescue the princess? -** Lance asked **.**

- **I know that … my request is outside your jurisdiction, I wouldn't ask you if there was someone else in whom I could entrust a mission of this caliber. We can't trust anyone else with the knowledge that she exists.**

 **The mission is rescue her and get out of there as quickly and silently as you can, without anyone noticing until you are far away. Don't worry about anything else, a legion of the organization will attack the terrorist base after the princess is safe. We need you to be fast and stealthy in this**. - 

Keith frowned. 

**-I understand, we will do it, don't worry, send me the specific data of the mission, we'll leave, as soon as everything is ready -  
**

 **-Thanks Keith, I trust you, I'll be waiting for news-  
** The communication cut off and Keith exchanged a glance with Lance immediately. 

**-I'm going to prepare the equipment** \- Lance said as he immediately left the room presumably on his way to the equipment room. 

Keith made his way to the control room, immediately receiving information from Shiro, luckily they weren't so far from the location, however, because of the mission requirements they couldn't take Keith's ship, so they were going to have to use one of the small cargo ships. 

Lance entered the control room. 

**-All the equipment is ready, how is everything here?** \- Lance naturally leaned on the back of Keith's chair, looking at the screens over his shoulder. 

**-Is that the map? You should send it to me to incorporate it into my system, it will be easier that way ...** \- Keith did what Lance asked, the android's eyes flashed briefly, Lance gave him a strange smile. 

**-Ey, I think it would be convenient that you spend some time in the capsule while I load the data in the ship that we are going to take, you have not been charged for more than a week ... We will need 100% in this mission ... -** Keith had noticed things… moments every time more frequent, in which Lance was rambling or staring into space or seemed peculiarly tired.

 **-We don't have time for that, I'm fine, let's just do this quickly. As soon as we come back ... I could enter on the capsule-** Lance was evading him again, however, faithful to the truth, this time he was right, there was not enough time. 

**-Very well, let's go to the armory to fix the last things** \- he said instead. 

**-On my way** \- Lance followed him on the road.

A little less than an hour later the cargo ship left the port with its two passengers in it, the trip wasn't far away, and soon they were only a few quindants from the indicated location. 

- **Well, let's review the plan one last time, with the information sent we know that they are waiting for a supply ship, so you'll be the delivery man. You have to distract them long enough with the false cargo that we brought while I go look for the princess, finally you must take them away from the ship at my signal. Got it? -  
**

 **-Easy peasy man, I totally got it, I'll be the perfect delivery man -  
**

 **-Good, so ... just a few tics, I'll be hiding in the cargo room, here we go -** Keith left the room just when the communication screen opened, asking Lance the entry codes and type of cargo carried.

Lance handled the situation calmly, the information they received was correct because they soon received the authorization to enter the ship in the port. 

Once there Lance directed the guards towards the false cargo to help him get the down. Keith waited for the right moment to leave, hiding himself, also avoiding the focus of the security cameras.

The people who had leaked the information had also indicated in which room the princess was locked. That made the job easier. 

Keith managed to avoid all contact until he got to the room, and there was the problem, how would he open the door? apparently it had a code entry.

And because of the nature of the mission he couldn't capture a sentry and force him to give him the key; the absence of the princess had to go unnoticed for as long as possible. 

There was only one possible solution to it, and He expected it to work. Returning to hide in a corner, he used his transmitter to talk to Lance. 

**-Blue, the door of the princess is blocked, I need the key of the room 229374-**

He waited for the answer, but soon guessed that Lance couldn't speak from where he was, surely still with the guards, however, soon his wrist transmitter sounded, a written message appearing there

.  
" **Sorry, I can't talk, guards, I don't not have a really effective hacking system, but I'll try"**

 **-Okay, I'll wait for you, but try to hurry Blue, if someone comes I'll have to give away my position**.-  
Although Lance had complained about his lack of skill, only a few minutes later a message came back. 

" **The code is:** _ **universum est unitas**_ **, you are lucky that apparently they do not believe that anyone can come far enough to enter their system from within, it was not difficult. Although it also helps that I am incredible "  
**

 **-You're right, thank you Blue, speed up your part over there, it would not take long to go back with the princess-  
**

 **"You're welcome Red, don't worry, see you later"  
**  
Keith finally entered the room, it was a simple place, four white walls, a small bed and a small table; sitting on the bed, writing something in a notebook was a girl. White hair and dark skin, looked human, but Keith noticed the marks on his cheeks and pointed ears, "Altean." 

**-Are you Princess Allura? -** He questioned even then, more out of courtesy. 

**-I am, but I have not seen you around here before, and I don't recognize the uniform. Who are you? What are you doing here?  
-**

Keith worried about entering by closing the door behind him. 

**-You can tell me Red. I'm an agent of the IPA, they sent me to rescue you, princess-** Keith said in a soft tone, trying not to scare her, he didn't need any hiccups.  
The girl's eyes widened in surprise, a hand covered her mouth. 

**-Oh God, "he" kept his promise ... -** Keith didn't understand what she was saying, he did not try, instead he looked at his worried clock. 

- **We do not have time princess, you need to accompany me-**

 **-Right, Let's get out of here-** she replied, looking excited about her rescue for the first time. Keith led the princess through the corridors, trying more than ever to keep stealth.

- **Blue, we're on our way, I need you to go back to the ship and make sure there's no one there** \- Keith knocked on the transmitter.

 **-It's not possible, sorry Red, I can't go back to the ship now-** Lance's voice gave him goosebumps, Lance sounded "different" in a sense that he felt completely wrong. he sounded broken.

- **... Blue what happens? Everything is alright? They hurt you?** \- Keith had to put all his strength in his voice to keep the sound neutral, avoiding the panic, he couldn't lose princess's trust in him.

 **-I'm not hurt … but, there are others, other hostages Keith, we can't leave them here, I… I can't -** Keith eyes widened with surprise, it was Lance's voice, and Keith finally identified what was so out of place with him, he was full of "emotions" more emotions of which he had ever demonstrated. Dripping feelings like if they were out of control, overthrowing the android's body. Keith didn't dare to correct Lance about not using the code names.

Lance had always been emotional to be a droid, flirtatious, vivacious, warm. But these are emotions that Keith never heard in Lance's voice before; negative emotions, terrible emotion, this emotions were belligerent nothing like the slight annoyance that Lance sometimes showed keith. This was such a deep despair and pain that Keith doubted the fact that even he had ever felt such a thing.

 **-Blue, we can't do it, please go back to the ship. You KNOW that someone will come for them later, don't do anything foolish, we should put the princess safe so that Shiro can come and save the others-** Keith hated be the voice of reason when Lance was sound like that. But he had to do it, he couldn't let it go and ruin the mission, and he did not even know what was so important about those hostages.  
Maybe someone Lance knew? It would make sense, Keith was supposed to be Lance's first partner, but they lied to them about it (after all the agency could delete Lance memory, in every moment), maybe Lance had a partner before, and maybe that partner was in front of him, and somehow Lance remembered. Many things, a lot of the strange humanity of lance would make sense in that way… if Lance had a past, one that they couldn't delete.  
Keith felt horrible when he felt relief that they shouldn't be the ones to rescue Lance's partner… He wouldn't have to share him.

The line of his thoughts was interrupted by Lance's shaken voice.

 **-You don't understand Keith! They are children, they're just children and they are terrified, Keith Shiro might not arrive in time ... they, this guys talked about sacrifice them to give their planets a lesson-** Keith froze, clenching his teeth while feeling stupid and stupid. His own heart wobbled, he turned to look at the princess, she looked a lot more tired than he had noticed before, with bags under her eyes and pale skin.  
They had to fulfill their mission, they had to trust shiro, shiro wouldn't let those children die.

 **-Lance, come back to the ship immediately, it is an order under code 0028 I forbid you to break this order-**

 **\- NO - CAN- FUCKING - BE… fuck you and your orders Keith** \- answered Lance, sharp and upset.  
Then shots were heard on Lance's side

- **What the hell ! Lance no!-** Keith shouted, but the communication on the other side had already been cut off.

 **-DAMN IT !-** Keith hit the wall in frustration, Allura looked at him scared.

- **What's going on young agent? There are problems ?** \- Worry tinged her voice.

- **My partner found more hostages, apparently they are children … and the terrorist are planning to kill them** \- Keith didn't know if he should be saying that to the princess, but at that moment he felt too worried about Lance to think clearly. 

**\- It can't be true ... these bastards!** \- she look at Keith - **excusing my vocabulary-**

Princess Allura seemed honestly furious.

- **We must rescue them too, these subjects are barbarians ...** \- said her immediately, Keith made a face.

 **\- I don't think "we" are doing anything, I have to take you princess, safely to the ship, our priority is to rescue you. The forces of the agency plan an attack on a larger scale as soon as we confirm your security. The sooner you're safe, the sooner the agency will be able to save those children.-  
\- Are you sure?-**

 **-Completely, if they find us here I am afraid that me and my partner could no be enough to face "all" the terrorist force, we could even cause the premature death of one of the children, or your death ... -**

The princess nodded, seeming to understand, and just followed Keith silently until they were back on the ship.

 **-Now I have to go find my partner, and stop him before he does ... even more nonsense, sorry to leave you here, I'll leave the ship closed. If they attack it, it is configured to start automatically and drift away. If you had to leave, the resistance will communicate with the ship soon, you must contact them so they can go to rescue you. -** Keith spoke quickly, crushing his words.

He knew that what he was doing was wrong, Lance had disobeyed the orders, his direct orders. The rules said that he should leave him there. But Keith couldn't, even if it meant that he also broke orders, even if they fired him, even if he disappointed Shiro, he couldn't leave Lance.

 **-I understand... I will do as you say. But I honestly hope you come back, I would like to have the opportunity to return the favor you are doing to me-** said the princess.

 **-It's just my job-** keith replied brusquely, he wasn't used to being thanked.

 **-Be brave agent and be careful… Stay safe-**

Without waiting for another word, Keith left the princess on the ship and ran down the hall detecting Lance's location on his transmitter, he was much less careful than on his way to look for the princess, so he arrived much faster.

The scene was announced before keith could see it. Shots, loud shots echoed in the hallway. Keith accelerated his steps, peering carefully, a glance was enough to understand the situation. Lance was paraded behind a beam, firing against at least ten guards.

Keith cast a curse, careful to not be seen, he went over Lance.

 **-Blue ...** \- He called to his back to alert him and prevent Lance from shooting him.

Lance looked at him just a moment.

 **-Keith …** \- he whispered and Keith's heart almost melted at how relieved it sounded.

 **-The door is behind these guards, the terrorist aren't sending more guards, they must think that I'm a family member who came to rescue the children ... we have to get the children out of there soon. -**

 **-Blue ... Lance, we have to leave, we can't rescue them, the princess is waiting, and they will notices her absence in any moment ... Lance, the agency is going to rescue them, don't put them, the princess and us in danger -**

The jaw of lance tensed, he shook his head intensely.

 **-No ... no ... I will not go Keith -** the droid sounded off of himself, Keith began to feel despair.

 **-Lance please, we can't ruin this mission** \- Lance had managed to eliminate 6 of the 10 soldiers, or maybe some had gone for help, Keith couldn't count the corpses from there.

 **-You don't understand Keith. You don't understand, I have to do it. I have to ... I can not fail them again, it was my fault… I can't, please, please, help me ... Keith… Or they are going to die again ...** \- Lance was shaking as the words escaped his lips, his eyes seemed to look away although he did not will stop firing.

Keith was getting scared.

 **-Lance what are you talking about? Do you know them ? -** They hid while Lance reloaded the laser from his gun.

 **-I ... I do not know, no … they, they are dead, I can't kill them again, please, save them...please -** Lance's eyes began to shine, lines passing through them more quickly than ever, that metallic and robotic sound echoing in his chest again, the same sound that makes a disc that can't be read. Keith feared, he feared for Lance's life, something there was affecting him very badly, he needed to get Lance out of that ship and take him to repair, recharge him and make sure that his system is not breaking.

 **-No ... I can't leave them, I don't know, I can't ... no, you ... who are they? I must rescue them, I can not kill them, let them die ... I ... -** His muscles hardened again as he fired again.

 **-Red, you must leave, leave me here if necessary, but like hell, I'm not leaving this place ... -** His look was angry, his hands white from the force with which he held his weapon.

Keith cursed under his breath. He wasn't going to get Lance out of there in time, at least, not if I didn't help him get those kids out of there.  
He still didn't understand the entire situation, and Lance seemed so beside himself that Keith was sure that it wasn't a good time to ask, so the decision was quick, at this time there were still four sentinels. He approached Lance taking his shoulder.

 **-Fine, I'll help you -** and only with those words could I see how Lance's shoulders fell, leaving some tension. **\- I'll take care of the two that are closest, cover me with those from behind-**

Saying that, Keith moved to the side, worrying about not being seen, the element of surprise was important.

Working as a team it wasn't a hard job to shoot down the enemy, soon there were only sentinels on the ground, and they just had to open the cell, Keith and Lance exchanged a look.  
Keith didn't understand what was happening when Lance held him in his arms and buried his face in his shoulder.

 **-Thanks for staying ... -** the droid whispered. Keith's arms trembled with the desire to embrace him back, but he finally just let them dropped; without departing from Lance's embrace though.

 **-Don't worry about that, then you'll have to explain to me what's happening. -** He tried to be stern, but his voice sounded softer than he intended.

Lance looked at him with a complex expression.

 **-If I can ... -** He said in such a low tone that Keith wasn't sure if he was talking to him or himself.

 **-Come on, we don't have time-** he said immediately in a louder tone.

Lance and Keith approached the door of the cell, Lance entering the code without problems, so Keith supposed that he had hacked the key from before.

When the door opened Keith was speechless, at least 12 small children, with ages that seemed to go from 3 to 7 years looked at them with round and terrified eyes, they were of different races, none of them old enough to be a warrior, but they hugged each other trying to protect themselves while they trembled, expecting the worst.

Keith felt the soul in his feet, they looked so defenseless, the guilt for having wanted to leave them, overwhelming him at times.

 **-Ey little ones! How is everything here? Here, red and blue agent come to rescue you, do you want to go home?** \- Lance pulled Keith out of his misfortune, his tone was soft and sweet, lulled, like someone who used to deal with children.

Keith wondered if all this was part of his programming (would he have a clause involving children?) Or if it was something else, if there was more in Lance than he had been informed when he received it, would it be like he imagined? Had Lance worked as agent before being programmed to be Keith's partner?

One of the children (the one who looked older) came forward, watching them defensively, trying to look threatening with his small body.

- **Is that true? Are you going to rescue us? ... you're not ... Are not friends with bad men?** \- He seemed distressed as he asked this, as if the idea of having hope were distressing.

 **-Of course, it is a promise, we will put you safe. Me and my friend have a ship waiting, we will meet some guys who are also our friends and they will take you home. Can you trust us, please?** \- Keith let Lance take care of the situation, for whatever reason, Lance was better at this than he was.

The boy seemed to hesitate, looked at his little friends, a girl (who looked the same breed as him) came forward taking his hand and nodded.

 **\- Okay, we will go with you** -

 **-We must go now ...** \- Keith said.

Lance nodded and led the children out of the cell, the smaller one firmly holding his hand. They ran through the corridors, and they almost reached the ship, Keith felt dizziness, everything was going to be _fine._

 _But it will not be so easy._

A group of guards intercepted them, shooting carelessly, seemingly without any concern about killing the children they had held as hostages.

Keith cursed under his breath, pushing the children behind him.

 **-Go to open the ship Red, we're so close, I'll take care of them, make sure we can get out of here-**

Keith hesitated a moment before running to the ship, opened it as fast as he could and ran back, an explosion echoing in the hallway where Lance was.

 **-NO! ... LANCE!? -** Keith shouted, the world _ **frozing**_ around him, he felt as if he moved in slow motion towards where his friend was, the person he had fallen in love with.

He arrived just in time and at the same time _too late_.

The guards went ahead to take the children, Lance lay on the ground before them, the child who had spoken with them, crying at his side, trying to wake him up, small sparks were coming from Lance's fingers, his skin was scorched. The droid did not seem to react.

 _Can not be._

Keith didn't know what he was doing, for several minutes he knew nothing besides the anger burning inside him. The anger that they had hurt Lance when they were so close to escaping, the fear that Lance was not only _"hurt."_

When he regained consciousness, all the guards were dead, he was covered in blood, and the children looked at him in terror.

Keith carefully took Lance's unconscious body in his arms, and addressed the children.

- **Come on-** was all he said, but they followed him when he ran back to the ship.

The next few minutes were a mess, they managed to reach the ship before new soldiers reached them, but the travel was chaotic. Keith ran without releasing Lance for a single moment, briefly gesturing to Allura to take care of the children who followed him terrified and confused. Allura didn't manage to answer before the raven disappeared into the control room.

The ship left abruptly, and of course it did not take long to them to be pursued, Keith began the evasive maneuvers. It was taking much more work than usually would have been to lose the ships that followed themn, his mind couldn't stop returning to the android that still lay unconscious at his side, wishing he could take him to his capsule.  
However, if he didn't get them out of this situation soon, it was possible that none of them survived.

After less than a hour Keith finally lose the enemies, in his opinion, not soon enough. Once they were in a safe place (hidden in a nearby magnetic storm, which made impossible tracking their position), Keith left the ship in defensive-mode and took Lance back in his arms, leaving the control room. Outside Allura was waiting for him, with the children still clinging to their skirts.

- **Agent, What happened? Do we manage to escape?** \- His eyes fixed on Lance's undeniable body, Keith guessed that noticing that the brunette was not breathing, Allura brought his hands to his mouth covering an exclamation .- **Oh my god, he is ... ? -**

 **-We managed to escape, although not without being noticed.** \- His eyes went to Lance, and he kept walking to the recharging room, without waiting for her to follow him. - **He's my partner, he's ... He's hurt, I have to take him to his capsule -** Keith dropped the sentence.

 **-He's not breathing ...** \- Allura said looking at Keith with pity. **-You can not save him ...** -

Keith didn't answer, he simply kept walking until they reached the room where the recharge capsule was. There Keith undressed Lance, thinking sarcastically how much he had stirred up that very morning to see the droid half naked. Keith dipped Lance into the tub, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as Lance began to glow ... It was working. However, immediately a small sound called him to approach the panel of the capsule.

 _ **"System Error"**_

What did that mean? ... His stomach tightened with fear.

He heard an exclamation behind him.

- **It's ... A android**.- Allura was alone this time, and Keith didn't ask where the children were.

- **HE is …** \- he replied flatly, unable to look away from the capsule, Lance still didn't open his eyes and Keith's concern grew.

 **-You look very fond to... him -** said Allura, approaching him tactically. - **You know ... He is not human, right? If he is broken, you should just fix or replace him ...-**

Keith's jaw squeezed hard.

\- **If he is human or not doesn't mind me, he's my partner, my teammate ... he's the only one that can be. I don't want a replacement ...** -

- **What you're doing is really dangerous, having feelings for an android is not a wise thing ... Also, your feelings could be being deceived by his ... Circumstances, don't let it confuse you.-**

Keith frowned, turning to look at the princess for the first time.

- **What do you mean? -** questioned, confused, _why would the princess say something like that?_

- **It, he ... Your droid, he is uncommon, I saw it as soon as you put him in there, I detected Altean technology in him ... I thought there were no people who could still handle our technology, at least not at this level, we are currently almost extinct ... This is complicated... It may be the reason of why you feel he's special -**

- **What does Altean technology have to do with what I feel for him?** -Keith didn't understand where Allura was going.

She sighed softly, and looked at Keith without looking at him, as if she was watching distant things.

 **-The Altean technology is special, it's more ... a kind of alchemy that pure technology, it has magic in it, I wouldn't be surprised if your partner is ... different from other androids, more "Alive". After all, he has quintessence as a living being ... Even if you must remember that isn't a real one. He is a machine. -** Allura explained calmly, also approaching the capsule, looking with interest through the glass.

Keith grimaced, that knowledge made him feel uncomfortable, as if knowing why Lance's different to the other machines made his interactions somewhat artificial, What if Lance's personality had been created that way? With that strange techno-magic. Keith had already decided that it didn't matter if Lance was not human, or could not really feel, had accepted the wrong nature of his feelings. This kind of thing, just confuse him, he didn't need to know.

There was only one thing relevant to that new knowledge.

- **You think ... he's fine? They hit him with a bomb, but he's an android, they're supposed to be more resistant ... I don't know if he is fine… maybe that "altean magic" made him different in that too? Until now all the damage was solved as soon as he came in here-** Keith was worried, he had never loaded Lance while he was unconscious, and Lance hadn't opened the eyes yet. What did system error mean?

 **\- I do not know ... Unfortunately I have not been involved enough in the technology of my people to give a based opinion on that topic. My father was an expert that is why I could identify our technology in him, but I do not know how to repair it. Besides, your friend is mostly a mystery, Alteans never tried to build something "that" human… I don't know how or who built him ..**. - Keith clenched his fists, he couldn't lose Lance this way, he couldn't ... Is Just, he just had to keep it stable until they could go to the center, just Until he could take Lance to repair.

 **\- I understand ... -** Keith tried that the disappointment and the impatience didn't filter in his voice, none of this was the fault of the princess.

 **\- However ... -** continued the princess slowly **\- Since I can detect a leak of quintessence in him ... I could help with that, it will not stop the escape, but it may give him more time before it is irreparable ... -** Keith's heart stirred with Hope, the painful ice that had been covering him, since he saw Lance on the ground, backing down for the first time.

 **-You can do it? Are you sure?-** he asked anyway, without letting himself be carried away by hope.

 **-I don't know if it works, but I'll try ...** \- said the princess while approaching the capsule, laying her hands on it. Suddenly the princess began to shine, the capsule in sync, the marks in Lance shining more than ever. They were a few moments like this, until the princess withdrew her hands, ending the "magic".

 **-I have done what I could, the rest depends on him ... and if there really is someone capable of repairing it-**

- **Thank you princess-** Keith said honestly, he knew that the princess didn't approve the way he liked Lance, and yet she had helped him.

 **-It's nothing, I've just given him some energy ... Now, I have to go back with the children, they're probably nervous, I asked them to wait for me outside.-**

Keith knew it was a disaster.

 **-Thanks for taking care of that too, you're supposed to be a guest on this ship ... You can go to the kitchen if you wish, It's at the end of this hallway, you must be hungry -** Nodding, Allura finally left the room, Keith went back to look at the capsule. He should try to contact the central. They couldn't contact him inside the magnetic storm.

He adjusted his transmitter and called Shiro. He answered almost immediately.

 **-Keith? Thank God, we received a report of alarm and persecution from the terrorist headquarters, we thought that your mission had failed, I couldn't contact you. What happened? -**

Keith sighed, not sure if he should tell Shiro the whole story, but it was Shiro after all, he couldn't lie to him.

So, he proceeded to tell Shiro all that happened.

- **Therefore, you also rescued the children. And your cyber-unit is now broken.-** Keith wasn't agree with the cold way that Shiro was referring to Lance, but he understood, Shiro didn't know him after all.

 **-The children are the sons of kings and high-ranking officials throughout the galaxy, it's good that you saved them, even if I told you that it was not part of your mission.**

 **You made difficult the work of the agency after you, your droid disobeyed direct orders and you followed him ... You are aware that you are in trouble, aren't you? I have to report all this to the higher ranks, they will surely talk to you when you arrive ... I will try to intercede for you, but you are on a different association. Sadly, I don't have much influence there-** Shiro sounded worried, Keith was sorry to involve him in his problems **.**

 **-Don't worry about that, I'll see how I solve it, maybe I can ... -** Keith started but shiro interrupted him

 **-Keith ... -** he seemed hesitant to say more- **it's the first time I've seen you so ... close to your partner, even the first time you introduce me to one of them, not to say breaking the rules for him when you would have left him behind before, for the sake of the mission.  
I'm happy that you have someone to think about, but Keith, he's just a droid ... you always liked the technology, but try not to get too attached, I'm sure if something goes wrong you can schedule an equal one for yourself, try to handle the situation with a cold head -**

Keith was silent, it was more difficult to argue this with Shiro than it had been with the princess, for years Shiro had been his point of peace and control, the one that taught him to have a better life.  
 **  
-I'll try Shiro -** Keith was trying to be honest **\- but honestly ... there are many factors that can influence ... I'm sorry, I can't think of him as you do, maybe you would understand it if you knew him-**

Shiro kept silent on the other side of the line, Keith thought maybe he had cut him off when he spoke again.  
 **  
-Okay ... just be careful, Keith. I don't want you to hurt yourself, and that includes your heart -** his voice sounded softer, almost fraternal when he said this.  
 **  
-I'll keep in mind, sorry to have ruined the mission, even so, kicks his asses Shiro, they deserve it-** somehow and as always, Shiro's support made him feel less lonely in that wide universe.  
 **  
-We'll do it, there's nothing they can do, even if they already imagine our arrival-**

 **-Excellent, send greetings to Matt from me. -** Matt was Shiro's partner.

 **-hahaha I will, he has to pay me after all, he bet that you would never have a partner -**

 **-It is so impolite to make bets respect to other Shiro-**

 **-Oh shut up, let me receive my money -**

Keith said nothing and Shiro interrogated him.

 **-Keith ... are you still there? -**

Keith fought intensely with the knot in his throat.

 **-Shiro I ... I don't want to lose him, I know he's just a droid but ... I don't think they can program another "like him", I'm afraid -** Keith throw up the words, he never made such personal statements, but for once he could say that admit it with Shiro felt good. If someone could understand it even when he was living a taboo, that was Shiro.  
 **  
-Keith okay, everything will be fine, you managed to get them out of there ... Living that worry is part of having a partner, but it will be fine, a droid is not as fragile as a human-** Shiro tried to reassure him.  
 **  
-I understand ... I don't know how you've survived so many years of fear of losing Matt-** Now that He was experiencing it for the first time, Keith was impressed, and Shiro had been Matt's partner almost since joining the agency.  
 **  
-I will not say you get used to it ... But it's worth it. -** Keith heard a commotion on the other side, followed by Matt's voice saying something he didn't understand. ****

 **-I have to go, almost everything is ready, I picked up the data of your location, soon you will be contacted from the central, I hope everything goes well, be careful Keith .-** The communication was cut and Keith sighed turning his gaze to the capsule again, there were only hours of anguished waiting, waiting for Lance to open his eyes, or for the central to finally contact him and so Keith can take him to repair, whichever came first.

 _Nobody said that waiting was easy.  
_  
And for a naturally impatient person like Keith, it was a nightmare. His feet threatening to leave a hole in the ground if he kept pacing back and forth in the room.

At some point in the night, Princess Allura brought him some food, looking worried and notifying the children's condition, even if he didn't seem to be able to concentrate on anything outside the glow of the capsule. She recommended uselessly to rest something, Keith clearly didn't listen to it, he remained there all night, interjecting glances between Lance and his transmitter, hoping that some would show some life.  
 **  
**The next morning, and when Keith, despite his efforts, began to fall asleep on the chair ( he had decided to use it after determining that walking endlessly for hours around the capsule wasn't going to rush anything) , the capsule began to give a red light and Lance opened his eyes.  
All drowsiness disappeared in a matter of seconds, as quickly as the time it took Keith to reach the capsule. The message was still "System Error", but next to this a small overload warning that the platform would be turned off.

Keith quickly put it out and climbed onto the dais to help Lance out, his hands still trembling slightly as his arms wrapped his partner in a protective hug, dragging him over his legs, both still sitting on the ground.

 **-Lance? -** He called softly, his partner still didn't focus, and Keith was afraid he had not woken up after all.

 **-Keith? ... where are we? ... the kids? -** Lance sounded confused and tired, still struggling to focus his voice, Keith slid a hand down his face, brushing a damp lock from his forehead. Lines of information ran frantically through his eyes, his chest still making that unpleasant sound, similar to the sound of a ship with broken engine.

 **-Shhh, easy, we're already in the ship, the kids are safe, they're with the princess now ... Lance, how are you? you're ... in pain?** \- Keith bit his inner lip, he didn't know what else to do to help him.

 **\- Thank you for saving them, I'm sorry I ruined the mission -** A slight smile of apology appeared on his face. - **I ... I'm not sure, I know something is wrong, my system is overloaded ... there are blank spaces, it's difficult ... keep the system operational, I don't think I can even stand up. I guess that means that this time you win. Damn, I can't believe I was such an idiot to let them give me a grenade ... -** Lance's smile tried to expand, but he gave up after a moment.

Keith's chest hurt to see how, in spite of everything Lance tries to comfort him, trying to keep that smile even though it is clear that he is struggling to answer, blaming himself when it was evident that he had been injured being the children's shield.

The lump in his throat gets harder, this is so unfair, it is so unfair that Lance is the most human, strong and kind person that he has known and he is not even a person. That others speak of replacing him as he just was an artifact.

As if any robot with the same programming could look at him like that, smile at him like that, as if someone else in the universe could be that beautiful. It was simply too much, Keith couldn't _handle it_.

 **-D ... Don't worry about that, don't worry about that stupid mission ... I'll take you to repair in the central, a visit to the mechanic and you'll get well. You can ... win next time, I'll go easy -** Keith tried to smile back, but his smile broke into pieces, he was not as strong as Lance.

Lance raised his hand to rest it on Keith's cheek, in a bland and uncoordinated motion.

\- **Oh my dear, don't cry ... ok? Thanks for giving me the option to save these children, thanks for being there with me and doesn't leave me alone, thanks Keith, for everything. Our partnership has been the best part of existing ... I regret nothing, so don't blame you, whatever happens, never blame yourself, you helped me and it was my decision to save the kids, you told me ... so please don't cry, babe.-** Lance's voice sounded cooing, Keith hiccup, the tears sliding already by his cheeks, he laid his hand on Lance's hand that was on his cheek, reinforcing the grip.

\- **Why? Why was so important to save those children in this moment Lance? -** Keith still didn't understand at all why Lance thought that worth risking his life. - **They were going to save them ... probably ... they would probably have arrived on time, Shiro had everything ready ...** \- the confusion mixed with the little hiccups embarrassed Keith, he did not like to be weak and vulnerable in front of others, but he couldn't help it and somehow It was Lance, Lance would never took advantage of his vulnerability.

 **-I …-** Lance clenched his teeth, frowning. - **I don't know ... I really don't know, and I know it's absurd, but I " felt " that I had to save them.-** Her smile returned, but twisted sarcastically. **-It's ridiculous, right? I'm not even supposed to really "feel" anything … Still, I had to do it, even if it was the last thing I did, maybe you need a less damaged partner after all -**

A new hiccup escapes Keith's lips against his will, it's as if now that he started suddenly couldn't stop.

 **-Hey, no, buddy, no ... shh** -Lance made an effort to bring his hand to the back of Keith's neck and move closer, wiping his tears with his other hand. - **Don't do this, please ... Don't cry like that, everything will be fine, right? ... You will take me to that mechanic that you say and I will adjust all my loose nuts, you will see. Just ... I was being a bit dramatic there, it's my personal brand you know ... somehow I need to get your attention-** Keith used his hands to cup Lance's face, then took one to pull some of his hair.

 **-You ... Don't you dare to be broken, don't you dare to suggest that I should accept other teammates, you are my only partner, do you hear me Lance? And you will survive, or I'll not stop until you're back with me ... don't leave me alone, please-** Keith half yelled, ending with the same phrase that Lance had told him on the enemy ship. The words came passionately from his lips, mixed with his tears, with fear, with love, with pain and with tenderness. They tore at his chest and slid towards Lance. And now, there were strange blue tears falling from his eyes too.

 **\- No ... I'm not going to surrender, I promise, I'll be there for you always. I was made to be with you ... I will not leave you alone Keith, I exist for you ... -** Lance's tone affected by Keith's words, his eyes fixed on those of the other. A silly and broken laugh from the droid broke the tension **\- Besides, I would never deprive you of my magnificent presence ... -** he tried to joke and fail.

Keith couldn't take his eyes off Lance, the intensity with which he looked at him even while trying to joke, how good he felt the contact of his unusually icy skin. Bad as he had always been in the impulse containment, he spoke without thinking.

 **-Can I kiss you? -**

Lance opened his mouth stunned, almost as if he were making a new dead-short, his eyes wide open, scrutinizing Keith's expressions for the meaning of that joke, opening and closing his mouth without knowing what to answer.

- **I... I know it's weird, I know I'm weird, but I want ... Lance, please can I kiss you?-** Keith would have liked to sound less pleading, but his desire to get closer to Lance didn't seem to take into account his dignity.

Keith looked away in embarrassment, knowing he had probably blushed.

Lance's answer didn't come for long minutes, and Keith didn't dare to look at him. would he get angry? No, He didn't believe it. Surely he was just looking for a kind way to reject his devious partner.

- **Hey Keith, look at me-** Lance asked, and for some reason he also sounded pleading ... Reluctantly Keith looked up.

 **-You can't ask for that and then just pretend that the wall is more interesting-** He rebuked him and… oh god, his eyes, there was so much love in his eyes, in all his expression ... without filters, visible even among the lines of information that in that moment made them less human. Almost, it almost seemed as if he felt the same as Keith felt.

But it is not possible…

- **Please, do it Keith ...** -it was all that the dark-skinned boy had to say for Keith to move forward, moving his hands to the back of Lance neck and leaning towards him.

Their lips rub together once, delicately, almost fearfully. And then a second time with more confidence, experimenting with the soft texture of the lips, A third and a fourth time rub against each other, before merging into a deeper kiss, drinking from each other as if they had been in a desert and their lips were an oasis.

Keith bit and savored, experimented with his tongue pulling out a soft snort from Lance. He didn't want to stop, it was addictive, Lance was addictive, his touch, the way his lips matched, his little sounds and sighs, his tongue fighting with Keith's for control, Keith could feel the arms falling behind his neck.

He didn't want to stop ... But he had to breathe.

 _Unlike Lance._

His lips parted softly, still brushing, the room filled with Keith's agitated gasps, Lance's tongue brushed Keith's lips, and Keith shivered with the desire to kiss him again, but he had to recover the breath before.

Also, there was something more important. So once he managed to regularize his breathing, Keith settled down, seeking Lance's attention.

 **-Lance, I...** -He couldn't even spin the idea, Lance put a finger on his lips.

 **-Easy boy on fire, you will tell me when they have repaired me-** his smile was smug, but also encouraging, playful and loving, as if only looking at Keith melted him. Somehow, he managed to look more and more human.

Keith bit his lip wanting to say it anyway, he didn't know if he would have the courage later. However, Lance's eyes began to close, the buzz becoming softer.

 **-Lance?-** he called, alarmed.

 **\- Don't worry, I'll just take a nap, I see you soon samurai ... -** he mumbles already closing his eyes, depriving Keith of his impossible blue, seeming inert again. Keith shook Lance against his chest and clenched his teeth with new tears.

Nothing matter anymore, it didn't matter if Lance was human or not, if he pretends or impossibly has the same feelings as him, all that matters is that he needs him. He needs Lance, and Lance also wants to be with him.

Keith leaves Lance in his bed without worrying about dressing him.

At the moment that he decides to go to the kitchen for some food, a message arrives from the central, announcing their current location and ordering him to take the princess immediately.

Quickly, Keith took out the autopilot ship and changed the course, he also called the princess and notified her that they were heading to the headquarters.

The road became a confused whirlpool with the only thought of arriving early in Keith's mind.

Even so, it took a couple of hours to get there, even at maximum speed.

They were received by some of the high commands, who immediately left with the princess, who could only make a farewell gesture to Keith. Another group came immediately to look for the children (Keith was speechless when one of the children came to give him a hug and thanked him, other one of the children also came to ask him to take care of the "blue friend" Keith assure him that he would).

When the whole thing was finally in order, Keith was able to tell the scientists to take Lance away to be fixed up, he watched anxiously as the scientists watched the droid in a serious way, whispering perspectives that they didn't share with him.

Keith wanted to go with them, make sure they repaired Lance even if they had to surpass their capabilities, but the doctors hadn't left their ship yet, when Keith's superior appeared in front of him. The guy, a half-blood, with blood human and of some other alien race, with big and muscular body, reddish skin, hard and sharp teeth, hair and beard perfectly greased; smiled at Keith unfriendly.

Keith knew that this moment was going to come, and he really hoped that Shiro could have cushioned a bit the mistake he had made. After all, if he en fired now, he didn't know how he would do to continue with Lance. He had never begged for his work, but he considered lowering his head a little if that would soften the sentence.

His boss took him to his office, where he closed the door behind them, walking to stand behind his desk. The guy seemed angry, Keith wanted to start explaining, however his boss interrupted him.

 **-To be honest Keith ... This has been a tremendous disappointment for many of us, a project in which we worked for years, ruined, so I hope you understand why my mood seems bleak today.-**

Keith held his breath, did not expect to see his boss so irritated, the rescue had been successful after all, even if they got out of the margins ... was it really so important for the organization to follow every rule?

\- **I ... I'm really sorry, I know I broke a direct order, if I had a chance to correct my mistake ... -** Keith clenched his fists, had never lowered his head, even when he made mistakes or modified the plans, he always thought of the good of the mission, it was something that he had always defended when he was reprimanded. But not this time, this time it was his selfishness that pushed him to disregard the orders, it had been _his feelings_.

- **Oh, come on Keith. What with that face? I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about A002.**

 **I fully understand the situation, it must be difficult to deal with an insubordinate android, he could ruin the mission. Luckily you managed to save the princess, and also bring the children back. What, by the way was very lucky, we discovered later that the terrorists planned to kill them that same afternoon. It wasn't in the plans but it is one good thing that you save them, if they had died it would have been difficult to explain; those children are vital in galactic politics, you put us in a good position, when you make seem like we are prioritizing before the whole operation.**

 **These are excellent results, even if I'm a little disappointed that you didn't notify us before about the flaws in A002, I imagine your reasons. After all, we told you that you'll get fired if things didn't work with it. This was a mistake. You have always been one of our best agents ... We even received good words about you from the superior officer Shirogane and from Princess Allura-**

It wasn't what Keith was waiting for, it took him a few moments to process this new compliment, the words of his boss, the _"disappointment"_ of which he had spoken. Keith was confuse, the situation doesn't make sense when he was expecting to be scolded at least.

The realization of what was happening hit him suddenly, _this was not right._

- **What…? No ! it's not like that ... It was only thanks to La ... to A002 that we were able to rescue those children, without his suggestion I ... I would have followed the plan, the ... He is not deficient! He didn't do anything wrong! He just was to kind** \- Keith defended, desperate to change what his boss said about Lance.

 **-Keith... you don't need to be loyal to "it", it's just a robot after all. Don't take it so personally and please stop lying to me, you gave it an absolute command and it broke it.  
This codes that you used, weren't just to make you easier to handle it, it was a way to notice to me and to the central if something like this happened. Call it an insurance. **

**Once received the signal, it didn't take long to find out that it wasn't the first time that "it" broke the rules, nor escaped the programming.**

 **It's okay, don't worry about that, as I said, it's not your responsibility, it's just something ... that went wrong .-** explained his boss calmly, combing his carefully trimmed beard.

- **No, no, you're wrong. It's not really like that, I haven't notified nothing because it hasn't never been a problem ! Even if he disobeys ... he always improves things, it's a good complement. He is my partner and I will not accept another! JUST FIX HIM! I don't give a shit about your projects, you can't do this, you can not just play with his life, with OUR lives. I don't accept it! I'll no allow to you to kill Lance! ... -** Keith shouted and threatened, almost beside himself, almost consumed with despair, not knowing what else to say, or what else to do. All this, this whole situation was completely wrong. _Wrong._

His boss looked at him in surprise for a few seconds, before returning to his usual calculating expression.

- **You have attached yourself to it, I see ... Wow, what a problem, this is just another sign that the project is a failure, another reason to put it away.  
Keith, I know you don't understand it right now, and Dont trust if you felt comfortable with it, A002 as you may have imagined, it's not a common droid. It worked with some special technology, and it existence was just a trial. **

**I'm sorry if this weird kind of android confused you, soon You will notice that these feelings that you think you have were only a lapse in your judgment.**

 **A002 is a failed experiment and that is the only reason for the irregularities. We didn't tell you this before because it's extremely confidential information.  
The time with you was a trial phase, the final phase to see if this project was useful. And we really expected it to work, because this has been a very long and expensive project, it would have been perfect if it worked. No one is more disappointed at this moment than those of us who work on it. - **His boss gave him a sympathetic look, as if he understood how" problematic " everything was. Keith wanted to break his straight nose.

 **-But it was determined at the beginning of the project that the prototype should be discarded if it wasn't able to follow instructions. You will understand Keith, it is too dangerous to have a battle type of cyber-unit that is so independent and insubordinate. We need soldiers that we can control, especially if they have access to our system. So it has been determined, that the best option is to declare the prototype A002 a failure and delete it, anyway it is quite damaged and our scientists have said that it is probably beyond any repair.**

 **That "Lance" doesn't exist Keith, is just an illusion of the faulty system of A002.**

 **You should understand, It is dangerous to your integrity, we don't know when it can get mad and hurt you. Don't be stubborn with this, just let it go, you will eventually overcome it, soon you will realize your mistake. -** Keith could barely breathe in anger, and snorted trying with all his might control his impulses to beat this guy , going to jail now would not help.

 **"** _ **Patience yield focus, patient yield focus"**_ he repeated internally as a mantra.

- **You don't know what are you talking about ... No, Lance would never hurt me, I'll take care of that, I CAN take care of him ... I don't care if he has a weird system, we can work together just fine ... we can … please, don't take him out-** Keith had barely enough energy to defend himself.

His boss misinterpreted his tension again.

 **-It is a painful situation and I know it, we regret interfering in your work. You should understand we don't doubt of your skills, and we are not going to fire you, don't worry about that.**

 **I have spoken with the council and he approved the request for you to work alone, with your impeccable background, the agency has considered that we can trust in you. We will assign you a common cyber-unit if you wish, to adapt after these months with unit A002-**

 **\- I don't want… This is wrong. I'll not! I'm not accepting it! Bring him back! Return him to me! -** Keith felt like she was turning to stone, there was fire burning inside her intense and furious, and contain it It was immobilizing him, everything that could be repeated was the same, again and again. It was a mistake… all of this was a mistake, like he is suddenly in another dimension where all is wrong.

His whole body moved trying to lash out at anything, looking for a culprit, looking for someone to pay for this.

His boss just stepped out of his way and made a gesture, guards took Keith by the arms, holding him and leading him out of the room, Keith still managed to hear the last words of his boss.

- **You should go to rest, sadly we can't give you a great rest, you will leave on a new mission in the morning, then you can tell us your decision about the new cyber-unit-**

Keith didn't answer, he left the room dragging his feet that seemed to weigh tons down the hall, stunned ... He couldn't understand. He didn't want to understand.

 _""the prototype should be discarded" "A002 is a failed experiment and that is the only reason for the irregularities"_ the words ripped inside him, like blades shredding his soul. _"Beyond any repair"_

What does all this mean? Only ... _what was all that shit?_

They couldn't repair Lance? Then they were going to get rid of him? He wasn't going to see him again?

Keith couldn't process it, no matter how hard he tried, _no, no, no_ ... No, it had to be a nightmare, or something like that.

A nightmare. Because there was no escape there, there was no solution, or a way to fix it; he couldn't rebel at the agency alone, fight everyone, or demand Lance back, he could not do _anything. He doesn't have enough power to save Lance._

It had to be a nightmare if there only remained the certainty that he had lost Lance

 _He had lost him._

 _I lost him._

He would never see him again.

 _I failed him._

His heart shattered and Keith fell to the ground in agony, hugging himself, feeling as if the pieces of himself were going to spread on the floor if he didnt keep it together. His breathe burned his lungs, his heartbreaking sobs burned his eyes and lips, all hurt, all was slowly vanishing in the ashes.

As if his mind sought to torture him even more, images of his time with Lance appeared behind his retinas... Of the person he would never see again, _of the person he had failed._

His fists hit the floor, and then again and again, until there was blood in all his hands. But he didn't care. He felt numb, out of place, the only thing he could think about was the pain of his loss, that intense pain took everything else out of the way.

He didn't know how long he was like this, where he really was or how someone found him, all he knew was that suddenly a soft, dark-skinned hand wrapped around his hands cradling him so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore.

His movements stopped in an instant, his eyes despairing looking for who he wasn't going to find; because it wasn't Lance, it was Allura and his hands were much more delicate and feminine.

Beautiful hands, but not the ones that Keith expected, and the similarity between his skin tones hurt him ... he brushed his hands away.

 **-Keith? -**

 **-Keith, for Voltron sake, don't hurt yourself! What happened? Can you tell me? ... they couldn't fix Lance? Is that what has you like that? -**

 **-You ... you can't let it go after all, do you?** \- His voice sounded worried, Keith appreciated the gesture and regretted not being able to feel any consolation in the kindness of the noble princess.

- **They ... I, no, no, Allura, I can't accept that Lance leaves, I can not ... They ... they're not even going to try ...**

 **They, they do not ... they're going to throw him Allura, they'll get rid of it like he's scrap, I ... I can't believe it, they ... and is all because I used the command, all because ... oh fuck, this is my fault, Allura ...**

 **Lance is going to die, and I can't do anything, they want to give me another partner, but it will not be the same , never will be, they don't understand ... NO ONE understands, he is different ... he's not just a machine, he can't be, he is not a tool to discard-** Keith knew barely what he said and nothing made sense anyway, his voice sounded harsh and impaired to scream who knows for how long. He still didn't know where he was, not even saying anything that had more meaning for him. It was absurd, _Lance could not die._

Even so Allura understood his words, returning a sad and shocked look, painfully full of pity. Keith knew, he knew that she could not understand what he felt for Lance, especially now it was evident that Keith was not only _"attached to his partner"._

 **-Keith, I ...** -she breathed deeply- **You're right, I can not understand what you feel, or what is so "special" about this android, even if it is made with Altean technology.**

 **But... I understand your feelings, and I'm not going to let this end like this. This is not the end Keith, it's not the end, you gave me hope when I had already lost all. Even if it for you was just your mission, you rescued me, got me out of there and worried about my safety first and foremost. I told you I owed you a favor. -** The princess was pure determination, and Keith felt confused, afraid that the anxious hopes would jump over him.

- **And at this moment I'm going to pay you. -** The sentence was clear and concise, Keith just waited for the princess to continue talking, feeling how quickly and even against his will the hope grew. Allura reached into the sleeve of her dress, taking out a small chip, carefully placed it in Keith's hand, who looked at her questioningly.

 **-That is a locator to find the best scientist of the known universe you're lucky that this terrorist didn't find it.**

 **This scientist is a hermit and doesn't have good relations with the agency nor with anyone, but is the smartest person I know and most addicted to robotics, and also has a great team; an enviable mechanic, and a person of my highest confidence, the best Engineer Altean you could find in the current times. If someone can repair Lance they are, you should go see them. -**

Keith closes his hand on the chip, seeing for the first time the exit in all that matter, the light.

 **\- The scientist name is Pidge, you have to tell them that Allura sends you -**

Keith nodded and looked for the first time around him, he was in a corridor near the refugee apartments, that's why allura had found him.

 **\- I'll go now -** announced - **Thank you princess -** he remembered to say, after all, even if the princess felt in debt for some reason, he hadn't done anything special.

 **\- Okay, do not thank me, I will tell the children that we plan some distraction, it will not be much, but it will give you some time, I think-**

Keith didn't say more, with a gesture he moved away from the princess, running down the hall, he knows where he should be now. Where he should go.

To save Lance.


End file.
